highschool Not as easy as it seems
by RavenxIsxAxBlackxRose
Summary: The Teen Titans are going to highschool, but the meet some new friends, and potential more then friends while they are there. SUBMIT YOUR OC'S PLEASE! FULL!
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is black rose and i'm going to write a story about the teen titans when they go to highschool, but the thing is, you get to submit your OC's. I'm going to allow space for 10 OC's maybe more if there good. Just review or PM me with your filled out this question sheet.

Name:

Physical Appearance:

Dress:

Crush:

Rival:

Powers:

Weapon:

Chararistics:

Friends:

Family:

Other Info:


	2. First encounters

Okay so just too clear things up, the titans are in high school because they decide they need to get an education and there has been no crime for the past six months. Also they still have there powers but don't use them. At high school they meet some other former heroes/villains that also decided to go to high school.

Okay so here is the story, thank you to all who submitted a character and there are still spaces left.

Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans…. YET!

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Grace Wilson woke up to the sound of her alarm clock beeping.

_Crap. _She thought.

Sometimes she really hates Robin.

Seriously. She actually considered mutiny before the thought of actually doing there latest mission.

High School. A.K.A. Teenage hell.

You know sometimes a girl has a reason for running away from home. High school was one of hers. Also the fact that her father was kind of crazy and a villain.

But she did tell Robin that she would participate in the "mission".

Not that she had a choice or anything.

* * *

Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos.

Azarath. Metrion. Zin-

"Rae! Rae are you ready?" Yelled a certain green changeling through her closed door.

Using her mind, Raven opened the door.

"What." She asked in her trademark monotone.

Beast Boy looked at her. Her Purple hair had been dyed to a black with purple streaks and she had blue contacts in. Her skin was a normal tan and she wore black skinny jeans and a blue shirt with a raven on it.

"Wow." He said clearly impressed.

"What?" Raven asked worried. She'd never admit it but she cared about what Beast Boy thought of her.

"Nothing, you just look good. Really, really good."

"Likewise." Beast boy wore a holo-ring that gave him normal skin color and forest green eyes. His blonde hair was not too long, not too short, and he wore a green tee-shirt and blue jeans with holes in the knees.

"Anyway, Robin wanted me to get everyone to the main room for a 'mission' briefing." He informed her.

"Then let's go." Raven added with a smirk as she hooked her arm through his and walked to the main room with him.

* * *

"Okay, Team. Since we are all here, I figured we would get our names and other information figured out." Robin said with his "Leader Voice". "Anyone want to go first? No? Okay, I'll go. My real name is Richard Grayson, and well since I'm pretty much normal, that's all." Robin, I mean Richard said.

"Dude! Your names Richard?! That's hilarious!" Beast Boy laughed, tears going down his face from laughing to hard.

"Shut up _Garfield_." Richard sneered.

"Dude! How did you know that?" Beast boy's voice was now at a dangerous high-pitched level.

"I have my sources." He added with a smirk.

"Okay, well, my names Victor Stone but you can call me Vic." Cyborg stated as he put on his holo-ring. He looked the same from when he went undercover at HAEYP except regular looking with a blue tee-shirt and jeans.

"Well, since my real name is Raven, I could go by Rachel."

"Yeah, But you need a last name too." Richard informed her.

"I could use Roth, which was my mother's maiden name."

"Okay that's good."

"Well, _Dick_ over here already told you that my name was Garfield but I go by Gar, Gar Logan."

"Aww that's cute, the name suits you little buddy." Vic teased as he ruffled Gar's hair.

"Wait, where's Starfire and Mercenary?" Richard, now dubbed Dick, asked.

"Well Star is probably doing her makeup or something and Mercy is probably either sleeping still or damming Dick to hell." Vic said joking.

"Thanks." Dick said sarcastically.

"Welcome."

"Damn you Robin, damn you to hell. _And back." _ The doors that lead to the main room slid open, revealing Mercenary herself. She wore black skinny jeans, a black midriff tank top with an electric green over shirt and black and green converse. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail and her electric green eyes were sparkling with anger.

"Now Grace, is that the way to talk to your leader." Richard tried to get out of this one; Mercenary was the only person _ever_ to beat the shit out of him. And he trained with _The Batman. _

"It is when you're going to slit your leader's throat." Her voice was steel, and right now Robin actually feared his life.

"Come on Gracie, we can work this out." He used his pet name for her, the name that he knew she despised.

"That's it I'm going to kill him!" Mercenary, a.k.a. Grace charged at him and pulled her signature daggers out of her shoes.

"Whoa, Grace. Don't you think your taking this a little too far?" Vic said, ever the peacemaker.

"No."

"Grace, if you kill Robin, Star will be mad. And if Stars mad what will she do?"

Grace gulped realizing _exactly _what Starfire would do.

"Makeovers." She said as she shuddered, remembering the last time she gave Robin a black eye.

"Bingo."

"Fine, I won't kill the Boy Blunder, but remember Robin, I'm watching you."

And with that Grace sat down on the couch and turned on the TV, flipping through the channels.

"Okay so who else have we not heard from?" Dick questioned.

Rachel began to read off the list.

"Kid flash is going by Wally West. Speedy is Roy Harper. Aqualad is Nick Waters. Kole is Nicole Gemm. Bumble Bee is Karen Beecher. Jinx is Jenny Hex. Argent is Toni Monetti. Did I miss anyone?"

"What about my brother?" Grace questioned.

"Jericho is Joseph Wilson. Originally he wasn't going to go but I think Kole talked him into it." Rachel answered.

"Cool." Grace said, her eyes once again glued to the TV.

"Grace, stop staring at the TV, your going to hurt your eyes. Trust me I know." Said Gar.

"Sorry BB it's the only thing keeping me from decapitating Richard over there."

"Okay then."

"Seriously, where's Star. We need to get to school in 10 minutes." Richard asked.

"Oh, I am right here friend Robin." A sweet voice said as Starfire walked into the room.

"Wow Star, you look great." And he meant it to. Her skin was just tan, not orange, her eyes were a regular green, and her hair was still a fiery red. She wore purple flip flops, a jean skirt, a purple tank top with a white star on it and some purple bracelets.

"Actually, Richard, My name is Kori Anders and I do not know of this "Starfire" you speak of." She added with a smile.

"Gag me." Said Grace from the couch.

"Well why are we still standing here? Let's go to school!

* * *

The Titans had gone to school in separate vehicles. Cyborg, Beast Boy went in the T-car, now made to look like a regular car, Raven and Starfire went in Stars convertible, and Robin and Grace went on Grace's motorcycle, Because Robins Would Draw a crowd.

Once there they met at the front steps of the Jump City Public High School, where they would meet the other Titans.

Just then a yellow version of the T-car pulled up and out came Speedy, Aqualad, and Bumble Bee. (Mas y Menos are going to junior high. Sorry)

Vic's eyes about popped out of his head when he saw Bumble Bee. Her hair was down to her waist and wore a yellow tank top and white capris. She wore yellow flip flops on her feet and yellow bangles on her wrist.

"Watcha lookin at sparky?" she said, her hands on her hips.

"Well, um, ya see," Vic stuttered.

Grace cut in, "He's lookin at the scratch on the T-car, somebody messed up the paint job."

"Thanks, I owe you." He whispered when Karen went away.

"Don't worry, I'll collect." She whispered back with a smirk on her face that rivaled Robins.

Zoom.

Suddenly something whizzed past the Titans standing on the steps. Something with red hair.

"Whatdidimiss." Kid Flash A.K.A. Wally said, still speaking fast from "Zooming" as he calls it.

"Whoa, slow down. I don't understand speed talk." Grace said holding up her palms.

"Sorry Grace, I said what did I miss."

"Just Victor gawking at Bee. Again." Rachel said blowing her new purple streaked side bangs out of her eyes.

"Kay, so really nothing new?"

"Nope."

"Oh, by the way, I hope you don't mind me picking up a new friend." Wally West stepped aside to reveal a pretty girl with brown side bangs clipped back with a pink hair clip. The girl wore a hot pink Tee-shirt with a black lightning bolt on it, black capris and pink and black converse.

"Now slow down buddy, didn't you spend all of yesterday convincing Jinx to come? What did you already move on?" Vic teased.

"Nope, because, believe it or not this _is_ Jinx. Titans I would like you to meet Jennifer Hex. Jenny for short." Wally smiled and his eyes twinkled.

"No way! Thank _Gawd_ you came I was beginning to think you left me with the guys again." Grace said, pulling one of her best friends into a hug.

"Oh now you hurt me Grace, did you think I would actually do something like that?" Jenny faked hurt.

"Yes."

"Oh you know me so well." Jenny pulled her best friend back into a hug.

"Ick, stop the mushy stuff, we have a problem." Karen said, looking across the field in disgust.

Just then five girls walked across the courtyard. Each of them beautiful. And deadly.

"Oh, Robbie-Poo! Don't think you could hide from me!" A sing songy voice said as the five girls go closer.

Richard cringed at the sound of that "pet" name and looked over his shoulder to see the source.

Kitten Mothe was walking towards them, and fast. She wore pink flip flops, pink short shorts, and a pink and white striped tank top. Her hair was in a ponytail and she had pink earrings and-surprise!-a pink bracelet.

"Hey sister dear, surprised to see me? Of course you are! Last time you saw me you were banishing me from my homeland. Well you didn't banish me from _yours._" A different voice said.

Kori's emerald eyes connected with her sisters amethyst one's and for a second you could fell electricity bouncing off between the two. She wore a _very_ short purple skirt and black halter top, black flats and a purple bracelet. Her hair was jet black and super glossy and she wore a black choker with a purple gem on it.

"_Blackfire_." Kori said her voice cutting like steel.

"Actually, _sis_, my name is Kammie Anders. And you're in my territory now."

"We will see about that!" Kori shouted and Richard grabbed her hands before she could blast any star bolts at Kammie.

"Pathetic." Kammie sneered.

Meanwhile, a pair of dark eyes surveyed the scene. Scanning the faces before they landed on an oranged haired boy with green eyes. Walking over to him, her hips swaying with every step her green high heeled boots took, she stopped inches before his face.

"And who might _you_ be." She purred into his ear.

"Roy Harper." He whispered into hers.

"My name's Charity, nice to meet you.

"Likewise."

And with that the Asian girl walked back to her "group".

"DEMON!"

"TRAITOR!"

"WITCH!"

"_BITCH!"_

Silence.

"What did you just call me?" the blonde asked as she put her hands on her hips and glared and the Goth girl.

"I called you a bitch." The Goth replied.

"I am not a bitch! How dare you call me that! I don't deserve that name!"

"Should have thought about that before you betrayed us. _Terra._"

"It's Tara now. And it was Slade controlling me! I didn't know what I was doing half the time!"

"Tell that to the judge." She monotoned.

"UGH!"

"I win." She monotoned again.

"Now _Tara_ I suggest you leave before _I make you._" Rachel said her eyes darkening considerably.

"Oh yeah _Rachel_? This is our territory, like Kammie already informed Star, we make the rules here." Sneered Tara.

"Well I wanna see how long those rules last once I kick your butt all the way to metropolis." Rachel threatened.

The two girls went at each other again, Rachel punching, Tara clawing.

Meanwhile, oblivious to the other Titans, Grace and the other girl were unusually quiet.

_Alice's POV_

_Who is this girl? She looks like me, well almost._

_I could find out if I could just make eye contact._

Normal POV

All of a sudden Grace felt something cold come over her. She looked up to see a pair of icy blue eyes staring at her. She tried to look away but for some reason she couldn't move her head. So instead she stood up, squared her shoulders and stared right back. Electric green eyes connected with icy blue and you could feel something in the air.

And just like that, everyone quieted down and turned there head to watch the silent battle taking place in front of them.

The Titans looked at the other girl, trying to figure out where she stood as a villain, or was she just some girl that joined the villainesses. She had white blonde hair, exactly like Grace's except hers was shorter and she had bangs. She wore white skinny jeans and an icy blue tee-shirt over a white tank top. The resemblance between the two girls was amazing.

"Whoa, dude, she could be your _twin_." Gar said looking the two girls up and down.

Then something unexpected happened. Rather then hitting her or saying something, erm, mean, and the "twin" reached out her hand and waited for Grace to shake it.

"My name's Alice, Alice Meir." She said Cooley.

Grace, just as icy replied "Grace Wilson."

"Welcome to JC high, Grace." Alice said, her voice was calm and cool.

And just like that Alice turned away and started talking to her group.

"It's time to leave girls; we have better things to do." Alice said, it was clear the other girls listened to her.

"Like paint our nails?" Kitten asked.

"Whatever I just need some time to think."

"But-"

"That's it Kitten!" Alice looked Kitten in the eye, and all of a sudden, kitten quieted down.

"Fine, but I call the hot pink polish!"

"Kitten, nobody wants the hot pink besides you, it looks like Pepto-Bismol threw up on your fingers." Charity, the Asian girl, said.

"Yay! More for me!" Kitten exclaimed.

"'Bye _titans _I assume will be meeting you again, but until then _do _try to stay out of our way. I don't know if I control the girls all the time." And with that Alice Meir and the villainesses walked into the school. 


	3. Brothers!

Ok second chapter, hope you like,

Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans or any other characters in the story except Grace and Alice

* * *

The Titans were still standing on the steps, absorbing the crowded school yard.

Richard held his breath; he was waiting until the right moment to reveal that this was a boarding school, not just an average high school.

"So, check out those guys over there." Grace said, looking at a group of 3 boys.

Two looked fairly similar, twins perhaps, except reversed.

The one on the left had white hair and white eyes, with his irises a light grey color. He wore white jeans and a white long sleeved t-shirt. He seemed to be explaining something to his twin.

The 'twin' had jet black hair that hung over his eyes, which were black with dark grey irises. He was scowling; other then that he was not moving a muscle, almost like a statue. His arms where crossed over his black short sleeve T-shirt. For that matter his whole outfit was black, black jeans, black converse, even a black back pack.

They both had pale skin, and a similarity to Rachel.

The one in white was gesturing towards the titans, his hands moving fast he was talking a mile a minute, the other boy looking at him questionably.

The boy other boy had blonde spiky hair and blue eyes. He wore a rock band T-shirt, skinny jeans, and checkered shoes. The weirdest thing about him was the fact that he had a tail.

Rachel's brow furrowed. She seemed to be confused about something. Suddenly a light exploded above where Jenny was standing, and Wally quickly moved her to safety from the falling glass.

The twins looked at her, and their eyes made contact. The one in white suddenly smiled and grabbed the dark boy's hand, dragging him towards the Titans. The boy with the tail followed close behind the boys.

"Raven?!" The one in white yelled.

"Silver? Shatter? What are you two doing here?"

"Looking for you, duh!" Yelled the boy named Silver.

"Oh thank Azar; I thought you were still on Azarath when Trigon came."

"Mother sent us here to look for you." The dark one, Shatter said. His voice was a monotone, like Raven's except no emotion at all in it.

"Mother! Is she OK?" Rachel, or Raven, asked.

"Sadly no. Mother and the other angels of Azarath died protecting the city. But she might be alive!" Silver said optimistically.

"Or she might be dead, perishing in Hell in father's service forever." Shatter said.

"Don't say that! Mother can't go to Hell, she's an angel! And she could be alive."

"Or not." Shatter said, not even caring he just said that his mother was perishing in Hell.

"Rachel? Do you know these people?" Richard asked.

"Know them! These are my brothers!"

* * *

Short I know, I'm (hopefully) going to post another chapter today.

The characters in this story (the OC's) are Luxford Bankitty's

Peace!

Black rose


	4. Room 213

Chapter Three!!!!!! Yay!

Haha so here is chapter three, PM me if I messed up your characters or need to change something.

* * *

"Well that was surprising. I'm off to class; tell me if any other lost siblings show up, I'd love to meet them." Said Grace sarcastically as she grabbed her bag and headed off into the school.

"Wow, well could someone tell her that her room is number 213?" Richard said.

"So you are just going to forget that Rachel just found her two long lost brothers?" Karen said, hands on her hips.

"How could I forget their standing right there." Richard said stupidly.

"Forget forgetting, what do you mean, room 213?" Jenny said, glaring at Richard.

"Oh nothing." Richard started to walk away, whistling to himself.

"Didn't he tell you?" Riley, the boy with the tail, said.

"Tell us what?" The other Titans asked.

"This is a boarding school."

"WHAT!"

* * *

Richard was running as fast as he could to get away from the others. They were _not _going to be happy when they found out this was a boarding school.

Too late.

Grace, who must have found out before the others did, was standing before him, and if looks could kill, Richard was a dead man. Literally.

"Hey _Dick, _the funniest thing happened. I went to the principles office to get my schedule, and you know what they told me?"

"No, what?"

"Don't you DARE play dumb mister; I think you know what they told me! They said 'Miss Wilson, are you all settled in in your room?' and I said what room. And then they informed me that this was a _boarding school._ Did you know that Richard, because I know that I certainly didn't."

Fire danced in her green eyes as she grabbed him by the collar and looked him in the eye.

"Must have slipped my mind, sorry Grace."

"Oh you better be boy blunder, because not am I already mad at you but now you can say I am officially _pissed._"

Richard practically wet himself thinking of what Grace could do to him.

"See you in class Dick, have a pleasant day." She said before climbing the steps to get to her room.

And that might not have sounded like a threat to a passerby, but to him, that was a promise that tomorrow, well he might not see it.

* * *

Tracie Magee threw her bags on to her bed.

She surveyed the room; it was big, with four beds in different parts of it, and a desk to the right of each bed. The walls were white, with a note taped to one saying

_Feel free to paint the walls, ask janitor for paint_

_-Mr. Doolb_

_Principle_

It seemed no one else had arrived yet, so she claimed the bed closest to the window where she could feel the breeze. She hadn't told anyone but she could control the wind, but for now she was just going to enjoy it.

Out of one of her many bags, she pulled out her comforter. It was a light blue and matched her outfit which was a light blue T-shirt, white shorts, and black and white converse shoes. It also matched her eyes, which were a pretty blue color.

She spread the comforter out and took out some white and blue pillows, throwing them randomly on the bed. Then she moved to her desk, where she put away her notebooks and pencils, and hung up some pictures of her and her sisters.

Just then she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." She said, anxious to see who would open the light brown door.

A girl with blonde hair walked in. she had electric green eyes and wore black skinny jeans and a black tank with a lime green long sleeve t-shirt over it.

The girl seemed to be in a bad mood about something.

"Hi. My names Tracie, Tracie Magee."

"Grace Wilson. So not happy to be here."

Sensing the girl was stressed about something, Tracie offered to help her unpack.

There was barely anything in her suitcase and bags.

"Is this everything you have?" Tracie asked.

"My friend packed for me, he forgot to mention this was a boarding school,"

"Oh, I see, well I'll still help you unpack."

"Thanks, I appreciate it."

Grace and Tracie then unpacked, taking the black and green comforter out and putting things in the desk, and just as they finished, there was another knock on the door.

In came a girl with Sapphire blue eyes and mid-length blue hair.

"Heyyy, what's up?"

"Nothing really, today is just move in day, I'm Tracie Magee and this is Grace Wilson, there are two beds over there, take you pick." Tracie said.

"Cool, I'm Saffire Arella Elizabeth Phoenix, you can call me Saffire."

"Awesome." Was all Grace said.

"So who else is in the room?" Saffire asked.

"Just us so far, maybe the other girls not going to show up."

"Ok, well I'm going to unpack."

"Suit yourself."

Saffire unpacked and before they knew it there was another knock on the door.

"Come in." the girls said.

The last girl wore jeans and a hoodie, totals tom-boy t heart. She was pretty with a tan, slim body, warm brown eyes and dark brown hair. She had dimples and was smiling, so they stood out even more.

"My name's Leela Garcia, I'm taking that's my bed?" She pointed to the empty bed in the other corner of the room.

"Yup, make yourself at home." Grace said.

"Cool, anyone know when classes start tomorrow?" Leela asked.

"7:30 sharp, and trust me with this principle; you don't want to be late." Saffire answered.

"Okay, well I'm going to go have lunch in the cafeteria."

Leela walked to the door, opened it, walked out, and then walked back in.

"Anyone know where it is?"

Grace laughed, Leela was really was really funny!

"I think I saw it when I came in, I'll show you." Grace said, and they all walked out, and ended up finding the boy's bathroom instead.

* * *

So, love it, hate it? Tell me what you think in a review please!

Haha, these characters (except Grace) are not mine but they are pretty amazing:)

Black Rose


	5. New Charachters and Realizations

Ok chapter four! This chapter is dedicated to Scififanfreak222 for her help in getting me out of my writers block and giving me the idea for the next few chapters (but I added some more! Thanks a lot though!), also, if your character has not been introduced just wait a bit because they are being introduced gradually and not all at once so we can get more of their story's and not just a blip.

* * *

"I can't believe we walked into the guy's bathroom!" Tracie laughed.

"Yeah, I thought you said you knew where you were going Grace!" Accused Leela.

Grace scowled. "I could have sworn there was a cafeteria there a second ago!"

"Yeah, because cafeterias disappear all the time!" Saffire said laughing at Grace's embarrassed face.

"Well sorry. If you guys are so smart you guys should have known I was going the wrong way!" Grace yelled, her scowl never leaving her face.

"Oh, well I just feel sorry for the poor guy we walked into." Tracie said.

"Yeah, poor guy. That's gotta be embarrassing." Leela said.

"Hey, how 'bout after lunch we go and get some paint for our rooms. After all, Mr. Doolb said we could." Saffire pointed out.

"Lunch sounds good, I'm starving." Tracie grabbed her stomach and made gurgling noises.

"Yeah, and maybe we'll meet some other girls there too!" Leela said.

"I'm thinking more along the lines of the cute male race." Grace said smiling a tiny bit.

"Yeah, let's see if the girls next door want to come." Tracie said.

"I'll go knock. Race ya!" Saffire yelled, running down the hallway.

The girls ran all the way back to their room and down one door only to hear kicking and screaming coming from inside the room.

Leela cautiously knocked on the door of room 215.

Seconds later the door slid open and a short Hispanic girl with almost black eyes and hair that was brown with honey highlights. She wore black shorts and a blue strapless midriff top with black converse on blue fingerless glove and a black bandana over her honey highlighted hair.

Saffire squealed and hugged the girl who hadn't even said anything yet.

"OMG!!! BG you made it!!!" she yelled.

"Uh…hi?" BG said.

"Am I missing something?" Leela asked.

"If you missed it so did I." Grace stated.

"Same here." Tracie added.

"Uh, Saffire, this any one we know?" Grace asked.

"Oh sorry this is one of my best friends BG, who never told me she was going to this school!" Saffire glared menacingly at BG.

"BG…?" Tracie said.

"My name's Brenda Gabriella. If you call me that you will die."

"Oh, ok." Leela said.

"Um, am I the only one who hears the yelling coming from that room?" Asked Grace.

"Oh, that's Rachel and Tara fighting, again." BG answered.

"Omigosh, they put them in the same room! This is gonna be epic!" Grace said, clapping her hands together.

"Why…?" Leela asked.

"Oh, well they sorta had a fight in the past and yeah it's really confusing but let's just say someone is going to die in there and it sure as hell won't be Rachel." Grace stated smiling wickedly.

Meanwhile Tracie's blood had stopped cold. An image flashed in her head of four girls staying up late and talking one night.

There was herself with her brown curly hair and shorts with a T-shirt over a long sleeved white shirt. Tracie's was a light pale blue that matched her eyes.

The girl to her left had blonde hair in a high ponytail showing off some sparkly red earrings that looked like flames, and had a similar outfit on as Tracie except her over shirt was red and her undershirt was black.

The next girl had brown hair like Tracie, but hers was straight instead of curly and went to about her chin. She had blue eyes and freckles across her face She wore jean shorts and a black undershirt with a navy blue t-shirt over it. She wore a cord around her neck that had a wave pendant hanging off it.

Then there was another. A thin girl with wild blonde hair flying around in the wind that was Tracie's fault. She wore a black midriff turtle neck with a yellow T on it and yellow shorts with a tan belt. A crazed look was in her eyes.

"You have no clue the type of control he can give you! Think of what he did to me! I was the most hopeless at controlling my powers, now I'm stronger then all of you combined!" the girl in yellow and black said furiously.

The girl in red stood up. "You've already shown that you are untrustworthy, you left us for the titans, the betrayed them and went to Slade! Who do you think you are Tara Markov! You think you can just waltz right in here and tell us what to do! You better think again because something's made you crazy and I think I know what it is." The girl glared at the one in black, Tara.

"That's the problem! You think you know everything but you don't! You know nothing! Nothing!" and with that she yanked off a bracelet that had a green rock pendant on it and threw it into the campfire that was leaping to great heights now.

"I thought I could save you guys, but obviously I can't. So when he comes to Carbon Cliff, you guys aren't going to stand a chance!" With that she lifted a gloved hand and raised a rock up from the cave wall and called it to her.

The one in navy stood up and ran toward her "Tara wait!" she yelled into the trees.

With one last sentence Tara rock-surfed away from the group of girls.

That sentence?

"It's Terra now."

* * *

Ok so at first this was supposed to be a lot longer but I felt this was a good stopping point and will put a new chapter soon.

The girl in red was Tiffany, PfeifPfish728's OC. So was Tammy, the one in blue and duh, Tracie.

BG is BGuate224's OC.

And in the next chapter we will learn more about Tracie and the girls in the room next door and I'll introduce more OC's to you.

Review!

Black Rose


	6. Roomies

Chapter six of 'high school', this is dedicated to Scififanfreak222. She's an amazing author and really helped me with this chapter. Check her stories out! You'll be addicted!

Without further wait, chapter six!

Black rose

David 'Dave' Parker walked down the almost empty hallway, searching for his room. It was all Leela's idea to go to boarding school...something about hearing other capes and masks were going to be there. He honestly didn't care, most of the squadron was coming, Leela, Jen, Gina. Gina… a best friend and his longtime crush… one of these days… never mind, like that would ever happen.

He pulled down the hood of his grey sweatshirt down even farther, casting his face into the shadows. He looked up for a second, found his room and walked in. Inside were four beds, and three people. Internally, he groaned. Sure he liked people, but only ones he had known most of his life. He could already tell. First there was a muscular boy with dirty blonde hair wearing Hollister, then a dark haired boy with green eyes and skater boy/emo clothes, then there was a guy with black hair and light blue eyes. The last boy looked strangely like…Robin!

Dave walked over to where Robin was sitting on his red bed and stared him down from a mere 10 inches from his face.

The blonde boy stood up, "what the heck?" he exclaimed as the two boys stared at each other. The green eyed boy just stared with a smirk on his face.

"Do I know you?" Robin asked me.

Anger rushed into my face, this boy, he hurt Leela. Not physically but mentally. When Lance was killed… Dave tried not to remember how upset Leela was…how mad at him… Leela was like his little sister, and to see her so upset and it was _his _fault. Robin's. And to see him here, like nothing had happened, it hurt.

I lifted my head higher, so he could see my face without me having to take my hood off.

"Oh. Dave… I'm sorry." Robin whispered.

"Richard! Who is this kid?" The blonde boy asked.

"Steve, this is Dave, Dave this is Steve. And the ass sitting over there is Jason. Welcome to room 316." Robin…No, _Richard. _Said.

Steve looked at me, nodded and said, "what's up?" like I hadn't came in here and restrained myself from yelling at Dick. Jason smirked; I could tell he was the kind of guy nobody really liked. "So Dave, seen any cute girls on your way up here? I need a babe." Jason said coyly. Yep, I defiantly don't like him. But nevertheless, I found my mind wandering to Gina, my teammate and friend. I answered him by crossing my arms and grunting in his direction, I didn't want to waste my time by talking to scum like him.

"Dave, can we talk later, I need to ask you some questions…about Leela…" Richard asked slowly, lowering his voice. I nodded, walking over to my bed to unpack.

"So, any of you guys got a date to the ice breaker dance?" Steve asked.

"Dance? Now this is my kind of scene." Jason said.

"How do you know?" Richard asked. I just listened, wondering if I would ever get up the nerve to ask Gina.

"This is my second year here, its kind of a tradition." Steve said.

"In that case, let's go to the cafeteria to find some dates!" Jason said enthusiastically.

"Whatever." Richard said.

And with that we walked out the door to the caf. Jason leading the way.

**Cafeteria**

Once we got there, Dick scanned the crowd.

"Looking for me?" A sarcastic female voice questioned.

"Grace! It's so nice to see you here. Are you settling in nicely?" He asked, a little _too _sweetly.

"Your dead meat Boy Blunder." She said, before turning back to her friends. Leela was one of them; she caught my eye and gave me a thumbs up.

Jason raised an eyebrow at the girl named Graces comment. Somehow…I think he knows more about all of us then he lets on…

"She seems to like you…" Jason said, referring to Grace.

"Once…yes…but I don't know what happened."

"I was joking, she your girlfriend or something?" Jason asked.

"No way! I mean…not anymore…"

"Sweet, she's all mine." He said, swaggering up to Grace and Leela's table.

I watched Richards's eyes follow him, and they landed on Leela.

"LEELA!" Dick yelled.

"ROBIN?" She yelled back.

I watched as Jason's face twisted into a maniacal smile. And Leela's face drained of all color.

Crap. Was all I thought. For what would you think if you were rooming with Red X?

So, what do ya think? I know it's short, but it's the best I could do after writers block.

Dave, Gina, and Leela are all Scififanfreak222's characters, as well as Lance.

Grace is mine!

Steve is Lubeck07's character.

And Robin and Red X are Teen Titans.

That's it! Another thank you to Scififanfreak222 for her awesome assistance and skills and her help with this chapter.


End file.
